


I'll be missing you this Christmas

by neko_levi_is_cute



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Levi, Christmas, Fluff, Help, High School AU, I know right, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, School Sucks, Someone stop me, Warm and Fuzzies, attack on titan - Freeform, background jearmin, based on true story - Freeform, but back to ereri, crazy author is crazy, ereri, ereri is my life, erevi - Freeform, first fic, i need to stop, i think fluff?, jearmin is also my life, levi can't compliment to save his life, levi/eren - Freeform, levixeren - Freeform, riren - Freeform, same tbh, so embarrassing, that happened to me, unfortunately no smut, well on this web anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neko_levi_is_cute/pseuds/neko_levi_is_cute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes Eren. Levi wants Eren. Levi doesn't know how to get Eren. Levi doesn't know how to compliment. But somehow they happen anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be missing you this Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! 
> 
> First, Merry Christmas!!! (I'm uploading this in the last hour of Christmas where I'm from so if it's not where you are then pretend my friend.)  
> Second, this is my first fic in a long time. I've never written for snk and not on this website either so please cut me some slack if it's absolute crap?  
> ALSO, Jearmin is included in this fic because I will ship them to the grave but they're only mentioned for like 2 seconds i swear so if you're a Jarco/Armannie or whatever shipper then I promise the focus is Ereri!  
> Aha. Thanks for checking this out and I hope you enjoy.

On the 18th of December, Shinganshina District high school received a joyous reminder. Today was the last day of school.

 

Although everyone in class 104 was excited and buzzing for the Christmas holidays, Levi Ackerman was less pleased. He had never liked Christmas. What good was it celebrating someone else's birthday on his own special day? If no one remembered his very real birthday, he certainly wasn't going to remember something he didn't even believe in. And besides, the only reason people still celebrated Christmas these days was for presents and Levi knew he and Kenny wouldn't be able to spare any money this year. Just like last year, and the year before. Money was too precious for that kind of sappy crap.

The other problem was that he would miss a certain pair of deep sea green eyes. And a certain playful smile that occasionally he thought was directed his way. And don't even get him started on the rich chocolate brown hair that ruffled in the wind as the owner of said hair walked by...

In other words. Levi would miss Eren Jaeger. His one true love. The apple of his eye. The umbrella to his raging stormy day. The Dan to his Phil-

And the one person Levi could never be truly honest with. He had tried to admit his growing feelings for the boy many times in the past couple months. He even thought they'd started flirting but he was yet to get to the stage where he thought they could call themselves friends, let alone maybe even boyfriends.

The blunt truth was that fate did not want them to get together. Every time Levi got close to mentioning his undying love, Armin would bust into the conversation and babble nonsense about the TV show he and Eren were currently obsessed with, or Mikasa would come over and create an aura that screamed "stay away from him" or, even worse, once Sasha's potato got flipped out of her hand and it actually smacked Levi's head. 

Let's just say that didn't end well and leave it there.

 

Levi had no way of contacting Eren during the holidays but didn't even know if it was considered normal for him to do so - Did almost friends do that? -  So he devised a plan to finally tell Eren today, you know, in case he got married over the holidays or something.

As he walked into class 104 for homeroom, he noticed Mr Smith's comic sans handwriting on the board. It said  _Merry Christmas - Time for warm and fuzzies_.

In case you're wandering, 'warm and fuzzies' was this messed up thing the school did at the end of each semester where you pick a name out of a hat or box or whatever and write a compliment for whoever you get. It's supposed to be heartfelt and sweet like "You make me want to be a better person" but in reality the students wrote things along the lines of "Yo ass be giving me wet dreams" (or in Ymir's case "You could turn me straight"). So seeing that they had to compliment each other today made Levi's homicidal mood turn to suicidal in a heartbeat. He hated at least ninety five percent of the people in the room, how was he supposed to say something nice about them?

Just in general, Levi could not compliment people. He tried it once on Kenny. He ended up saying "I'd pick you over Donald Trump" which in Levi's opinion was good seeing as he enjoyed the hate he saw people giving good old Donald and wouldn't be opposed to seeing more of it. But to Kenny it just seemed a bit strange.

 

Levi sat at his desk in the back corner of the room and stared out the window. It was snowing for once. Levi liked the snow. What he didn't like was every single person in the room jumping up and squishing him against he glass so they could see it for themselves. Again- how was he supposed to say anything nice about these people? Even if he got Eren he'd probably end up saying something odd like "Orangutans have got nothing on you" or something  ~~extremely~~  mildly inappropriate for two platonic almost friends.

 _Just hit my head with a boulder_ he thought as Jean passed out the names. He stopped at Armin's desk to give him a surprise  ~~snog~~ kiss, to which Armin shoved him off laughing. He happened to sit right in front of Levi's desk so cue the death glares at Jean for making him wait in this agonyish state.

Jean reluctantly dropped his off and when he opened the square of paper... he couldn't read it.

"Hey Arms." He muttered, tapping Armin's back as everyone around them chattered loudly.

"What?" Armin turned around. He'd always gotten on with Levi - or should I say, Levi had always gotten on with him. Armin was like that. You couldn't not like him at least a bit.

"What's this say?" Levi replied, shoving is paper in Armin's face.

"You got Eren!" Armin's face lit up so bright that Eren turned around to see where that holy white light was coming from. As he and Levi made eye contact, Levi could feel his cheeks slowly going pink.

 _Fantastic_ Levi thought as Armin grinned even wider than before.

"What's so great about me getting Eren?" Levi asked hesitantly. 

"Levi, I think everyone in this school apart from Eren knows that you've got a thing for Eren." Armin deadpanned, "I also know you've been trying to tell him for at least a month which is why  _this is your chance_."

"How? I can't compliment people!"

"Just say how you feel. Be honest."

"Let's see how that works out." Levi chuckled to himself.

So what did he like about Eren most? His smile? No, scrap that. Saying you liked something physical like a smile or his eyes was just too cheesy and too much like a mother. Was Eren good at any sports? Sure he was okay but nothing stood out other than the time he swung over on the trapeze in gym and cracked his head open. Wouldn't that be lovely? "The time you cracked your head made me happy." How about how Levi felt about him? "I love you" is way too overboard. "You're a good friend" is friend zoning and that is the  _last_ thing Levi's trying to do. "I hate you" is 1. not true and 2. not even a compliment for Thor's sake. That's it. He was out of ideas. Levi. Could. Not. Compliment.

He looked across the classroom at Eren to see how/what he was doing. He was bent over his desk, eyes set on his square of paper and his tongue sticking out as he wrote for his person. Levi envied whoever Eren got. They were possibly the luckiest person on earth. When Eren finished, he sat up and beamed at his paper, then looked around the classroom, his eyes landing on Levi yet again. And yet again, Levi blushed and looked away. He loved that smile on Eren. It was rare that he smiled, well,  _really_  smiled. Like this. Like he was not just happy but also confident and proud and excited. He must think a lot of his person.

Levi had decided. He would write something about that. Not a stupid "I like your smile" but something meaningful.

He wrote "Those moments when you smile are amazing" instead. It sounded okay to him. And Donald Trump was nowhere to be seen so it must be normal.

 

At lunch, Levi found his usual seat with Hanji and Mike who were in class 57. Don't ask about the numbers. The school decides randomly.

"Who did you get for the warm and fuzzies?" Hanji asked immediately, jumping about in their seat.

"Eren." Levi groaned into his arms which he'd previously shoved his face into.

"OH MY SWEET THOR!" They yelled, turning everyone's heads their way, "Ha. Sorry, I mean, what did you put?"

"You know I can't say a damn nice thing to save my life." He mumbled.

"So...?"

Levi lifted his head and said quietly, "Those moments when you smile are amazing."

A roar of laughter came from Mike who was usually quiet around everyone.

"Are you kidding?!" He wheezed.

"No.." Levi shrank in his seat. 

"Careful Levi," Oluo patted his chair as he walked past, "Get any shorter and you could be grumpy in the school play. You've got the attitude  _and_ the height."

Levi cursed as Mike's laughter continued and people around them started talking about "oh my gosh he wrote that?!" - "so pathetic" - "someone likes Eren".

He just hoped Eren didn't find out he wrote it.

 

Later that day, every class returned to their homeroom before school was over for Christmas. Mistletoe kisses had happened, carols were sung at the lunch tables and everyone had exchanged numbers to contact each other over the holidays. Everyone except Levi who, as we already know, generally did not like mostly everyone at this school. Except Eren. Especially Eren.

So why was it so hard to talk to him and say a simple: Can I have your number?

In class 104, the kids had gathered in groups to say goodbye to each other when Mr Smith called for everyone to sit down. It was time to get warm and fuzzy. The slips of paper were handed out and Levi's heart decided to take a trip to his throat as he got his. The handwriting was just the same as the one that had written Eren's name on his W&F. Which meant this must be from Eren.

If that wasn't enough to make Levi wanna throw up, Eren had written (on the front):

**_Your voice is enough to make me feel happy even on a down day._ **

And on the back:

**_I'm really gonna miss you this Christmas, Levi. We should talk more. In fact, here's my number: 01203 555 957. Call me?  -Eren (I know it's post 2 b anon but tbh idc)_ **

Hell yes Levi was gonna call him. He had an iPhone he'd saved three years for so hell yes he was finally gonna put some use into it. He saved Eren into his contacts and then texted him under the desk.

**_If this is some kind of sick joke... it better not be - L_ **

**_I was being serious. You're voice really does make me happy. And so do you in general -E_ **

**_If you're gonna confess something, do it to my face -L_ **

**_Wait for me after class? -E_ **

**_Will do -L_ **

Levi looked hopefully around the classroom and spotted Eren smiling dreamily at his piece of paper. Guess he found out who wrote it, huh. But he didn't look turned off so that's a good sign. 

After the bell had rung and Armin had given one of his inspiring pep talks ("Eren likes you! A lot! It's kind of annoying actually! Now go away, I need to find Jean."), Levi met Eren outside their classroom.

It was noisy with everyone rushing past to go home so Eren took him to an empty class and awkwardly said, "So umm, Merry Christmas.."

"Yeah..." Levi mumbled, looking down, "You too.."

"I just wanted to talk to you for a moment and ask, did you mean what you wrote. On the Wuzzy I mean."

"The wuzzy?" Levi looked up, smirking, to find Eren staring down at him. And if that wasn't enough to make his heart beat that little bit faster, what was?

When Eren didn't respond he quietly said, "Yeah, I meant it."

"Same." Eren stuttered, then realizing what he said corrected it by saying, "I mean. I meant what I wrote."

Suddenly Levi noticed Eren's face a lot closer to his.  _How is he that close? He's not that small. Is bending for me? Holy crap Eren Jaeger is bending over for me in a deserted class room._ That thought was enough to make Levi blush as he looked into Eren's deep ocean like eyes. 

"Can I just get something straight before we do whatever's about to happen-" Levi spluttered.

"Well if it's straight you want then I guess I'll just.."

_No Eren. Why are you so far away all of a sudden?_

"No. I mean, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot." 

Eren was still staring at him. Why was he staring? What did Levi do to deserve this piece of heaven handed to him right here right now?

"Do you like me? As in  _like_ me like me?"

"I thought that much was obvious."

Well this was news. Eren lifted a hand to the back of his neck as he bashfully smiled down at Levi.

"What?!" He stammered. 

"Well, we've been flirting for months, haven't we? And I gave you my number."

"Yeah," Levi mumbled, "Well, um, I like you to."

He stared at the ground, hoping to hide his blush with his bangs. No luck as Eren had just reached down to move them out of his face. I repeat, Eren Jaeger just touched him. Eren voluntarily touched him. Levi's heart couldn't take much more of this.

"Wanna say that to my face?" Eren let his hand stroke Levi's cheek as he brought it down to lift his chin.

"I like you, too." Levi whispered, completely lost in the feel of Eren Jaeger  _touching_ him!

Oh for Thor's sake, this was taking too long. Levi grabbed Eren's shirt and pulled him down to meet his lips. His free hand traveled up Eren's shoulder as their lips collided again and again in a fierce passion. Levi felt a hand on his waist pulling him closer. He felt his chest against Eren's, his  _lips_ against Eren's.  Heat pooled in his stomach as Eren's tongue briefly flicked against his mouth. He let his tongue line Eren's swollen lips and gave an embarrassing moan as Eren opened his mouth and granted him entrance. Their tongues twisted together and his head banged against the wall as Eren pressed him roughly against it.

Suddenly Eren froze and pulled away from the kiss. Levi whined and tried to pull him back but Eren quietly placed a finger against his lips and nodded his head towards the door. 

There were teachers talking outside. Dammit. 

After a minute of painful silence, Eren's body still on his with them both panting heavily, the voices outside faded and Eren said, "Maybe we ought to go."

Levi nodded.

"Call me?" Eren looked down and once again into his eyes.

Levi nodded.

Eren pressed his lips on his one more time (dammit Eren stop before Levi jumps you) and lead them outside.

"Don't get married over the holidays." Levi told him as they parted ways.

Eren just shook his head and grinned.

Yeah. They'd be seeing a lot of each other over the next few weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think I suck at writing kisses so please don't be disappointed if that's not up to your standards. Aha. I really hope you enjoyed this because I had so much fun writing it and if so thankyou so much!!  
> Comments are much appreciated and kudoses welcome!  
> and if you didn't like it, comment to help me improve? C'mon, we both know I need it!  
> As I said in the tags, this is based on a true story. at school we did the warm and fuzzies and i didnt know what to write for someone called robin coz we barely ever spoke and stuff so i wrote that smile thing coz he doesnt smile much and my friend laughed so hard when she found out and i apologized atleast 15 times to the poor dude that got that compliment. so i twisted the story with a bit of romance but yeah.  
> Thankyou so much for reading this! And Merry Christmas to you all!!!  
> OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY LEVI HEICHOU BABY SMOL CINNAMON ROLL!


End file.
